Forever Has An End
by Dracos One And Only
Summary: I am not good at these...So I guess you can read it and find out.


"Forever Has An End" 

A/N Arnold and Helga started going out when they were both 10 years old. August 21st 1994. This is placed 6 years down the road when Helga is 15 and Arnold just turned 16. Helga will be 16 in a couple of days. This story starts off on May 25th, 2000. I own all 4 of these poems...I don't own Hey Arnold! I wish I did...On with the story! *Oh yeah...This story is based on me! I just so happened to use Hey Arnold characters! This is my first story...Might not be my last? Lets see how it goes! *  
  
May 25th, 2001 (2 days before Helga's 16th b-day! After school)  
  
Helga and Arnold were crusing down the avenue to find some place to sit and discuss some things. Arnold got a new car for his 16th b-day. Arnold had a surprise for Helga on her 16th birthday. He was so geeked he almost wanted to do it right then and there. But he promised himself he was going to do it on her birthday. He wanted to do it where EVERYONE would see him. Of course no one knew of his plan...Not even Gerald (his best friend).   
  
Gerald and Phoebe have been going out just as long as Arnold and Helga. Gerald finally got the nerve to ask her out. Naturally she said yes. Now back with what I was going at. Helga wrote Arnold a beautiful poem that he keeps with him all the time. When they finally found a spot to sit and talk at, which was the park, Helga laid down on Arnold. Helga and Arnold talked for a while and then Helga fell asleep in his lap. Now that Helga was asleep he was going to pull out the poem. This is how it went:  
  


Love  
  
The beauty of the sky cannot begin to outshine the depth of your soul  
The calm waters of the Earth are ugly next to your magical hands  
I love you more than words can say  
I need you more than the moon needs the stars  
Why can't we be together   
without worry,  
without care?  
Why can't the world leave us alone?  
Why can't we be happy together?  
I love you more than all the beauty in the world  
You are so wonderful, so magical, and beautiful  
Words will never describe you  
People will never understand you  
And I will always love you  
For I am yours  
And you are mine  
  
Now he was the only one that was able to read that poem seeing how Helga didn't like to share her work with her friends. He thought that it was one of the best poems he has ever read.  He keeps pressuring her to sending her work in. She keeps declining the request. When she finally has the courage one day she will make a book of poetry and dedicate it to him.   
  
After a couple more exhausting hours went by...Arnold finally awoke Helga. They spent a romantic day at the park...Half of the time Helga was cuddling with Arnold. He didn't mind. He wanted her to watch the beautiful sunset with him. When she finally woke up...She gasped. The sky was beautiful! She has not seen the sky look so magnificent in her whole 15 years of existence. She was glad to be watching it with the love of her life.   
  
After the sun set...Helga had to go home. Not like she was going to be missed by Bob and Miriam (her parents). But she had to follow their annoying rules. If she didn't follow their rules she was going to be "grounded." Gah!   
  
Once they got to Helga's mansion...They wanted to be with each other for all eternity. For this she knew that wouldn't be possible until they mature. Arnold walked her to the glistening door and kissed her goodnight...."Call me when you get home, so I know you are safe." Helga said. She seemed so protective, but actually he knew she just cared for that she loved him with all her heart. She just didn't want anything to happen to him and vice versa.   
  
On the trip home...Arnold was thinking about how this whole surprise was going to go. He had to get Bob and Miriam's permission first. He was the old fashioned type. He was going to ask their permission tomorrow. He finally arrived home. "How's it going Tex?" said his sexxy looking Grandma. "I am doing great! Thanks" replied Arnold. "So I take it you had fun with your little girlfriend?" Grandpa asked coming out of his "office." Arnold blushed and mumbled..."Naturally Grandpa." Then he just remembered something! "Hey Grandma...Grandpa...Can we have Helga's birthday party here? And I was also wondering if she was able to stay the night. Gerald and Phoebe also please?" "I don't see a problem with that"...said Grandpa. "Thanks Grandpa...Grandma! You are the best!"...Arnold yelled up the stairs. He had to call Helga before she got worried! 

When he finally got in his room he called Helga. *ring...ring…ring...* "Hello?" said Bob. "Hey Bob...It's Arnold...Is Helga there?" "Yeah yeah hold on...OLGA IT'S YOUR LITTLE FRIEND ALFRED!!!!! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" bellowed Bob in a deep husky mean voice. "IT"S HELGA BOB!!!! H-E-L-G-A!!!! Criminty! Can't you even get my name right?" said a very angered Helga. "THAT'S WHAT I SAID OLGA! NOW DON"T BACK TALK ME!" bellowed Bob with just as much venom as Helga. "I have the phone now BOB hang up." "Whatever" mumbled Bob.   
  
"Hey sweetie! How are you?" Helga said with an angelic voice. "That's my girl! I am doing great! Oh by the way...We are going to have your party at my house...Grandpa said you, Gerald, and Phoebe can all stay the night." replied Arnold. "Super! I can't wait. All I have to do is tell Bob that it will be at your place...I know he won't like it but...Oh well." "I am going to go to bed Hun...I am tired...Plus we have school tomorrow. I love you and dream of me," said a tired Arnold. "Okies sweetie! I love you also...You also dream of me...I will be waiting for you outside tomorrow." said an equally tired Helga. "Ok...See you tomorrow!"   
"Later days!"  
"Later days!"  
  
May 26th, 2000 (school time)   
  
The days went the same...Wake up, take a shower, get dressed, eat a little something, and go to school. What a boring old life. They only thing that makes Arnold and Helga's life exciting are being with each other and their best friends. Arnold...Helga...Gerald...and Phoebe had the same classes together...So they ate lunch together...EVERYONE knew of the plans for the big sweet 16 party! Everyone was so excited. Helga fortunally grew out of the bully facade and decided to become the sweet and innocent type since she didn't have anything to hide anymore.   
  
Lunch finally rolled around and the group went outside in the freshly mowed courtyard to eat today. It was a very beautiful day. It was 75 degrees outside and sunny. Unfortunally...they were the only ones outside. No one wanted to go outside...Which was a surprise. They figured they were talking about the party. Oh well...more time to themselves eh? Anywho...Lunch finally rolled to an abrupt end...A couple more hours of grueling hell and they were free! Yay! *cough*  
  
Anywho...*RINGGGGGGGGGGGG* the school bell just went off. So Arnold...Helga...Gerald...and Phoebe decided to drive to the park in Arnolds car. Arnold just remembered something! He still had to ask for Bob and Miriam's permission! So Arnold pulled Gerald off to the side..."Hey Gerald listen...I need you and Phoebe to talk to Helga for a little while...I need to go and do something really quick. I will be back soon! Could you please do it?" "No problem playa! I got this covered" Gerald shot back. "Thanks man! I have to get you for this!" After that was said and done...Arnold and Gerald did their odd handshake and went back over to their loves.   
  
"Listen Helga...I have something I need to do right quick...I will be back...I promise. If you can stay here and wait for me my love?" "Yes Arnold my love ...Please be careful?" "I will Helga...Nothing will happen I promise you." They kissed and he was off to go to Helga's mansion.   
  
After he got there...Miriam let him in. He explained what was going on with the party and everything and she said that was fine. Then he finally got to what he was going ask her...She said she was fine with that. Actually she was excited! He just had to go and talk to Bob about it. That was the part he was dreading...So when he went into the living room he asked if he was able to talk to Bob.   
  
Bob already heard everything he told Miriam...He said that he was fine with it and that he will see him tomorrow. He actually said it was all right just no sex!  He was the happiest man on Earth! After Bob and him talked for a little while...He was off back to see Helga and the rest of them.  
  
When he got back...He had a goofy grin on his face. He was ready to take on the world. He didn't care! He was going to propose to Helga tomorrow and no one was going to stop him! After he got back he kissed Helga...And she lay down in his lap like she did yesterday. Phoebe did the same with Gerald. After a little while...Helga and Phoebe fell asleep. Both of the guys were running their fingers through the girls' hair. They sat there and chatted about music and stuff. Once the sun started going down again they woke up the girls and they watched the sunset. They headed home after the sunset...Even though there wasn't school tomorrow...They still had to go home. (I am just going to skip ahead to tomorrow! lol)  
  
May 27th, 2000 (Helga's B-day! Yay!)  
  
Helga awoke to the sun shining and the birds chirping...It was already going to be a beautiful day! She was going to be sweet 16! One of the best times in her life! When she got done showering and eating she called Arnold. He answered the phone and told her he will be over to pick her up as soon as he gets out of the shower. She said..."Ok I love you and see you soon!" They both hung up and Helga went downstairs to wait.

   
She was shocked to see Bob and Miriam up already! They both wished her a Happy Birthday! Bob actually got her name right and Miriam wasn't drunk! She was about to die from shock! Bob and Miriam said they were going out and that they would meet her over at Arnold's house! She look astonished...He actually called him Arnold! She thought something was up...Then Arnold knocked on the door...Bob let him in as Miriam and him were leaving.

   
Arnold went over and kissed her. A few minutes later they left the house. They were going to get ready for the party...On the way to Arnold's house...Helga and Arnold were holding hands commutating about the party...They ended up walking due to the fact Arnold's grandparents borrowed his car. Later that night Arnold was going to take Helga out for dinner after the party.

  
         When they finally got there...Everyone was there getting ready to celebrate. They all were going around the house setting up stuff and getting the stereo system to bounce...So that the whole house would be able to hear it. They finally got everything set up and the party was just about to begin. Bob and Miriam made it back just in time.   
  
(Cutting ahead to the big scene!)  
  
After Helga opened her presents (which she loved all of them!) there was one left. Bob and Miriam stood proud as Arnold and Helga walked to the middle of the room. Helga was getting nervous wondering what Arnold could be doing now. Then she just about fainted as he got down on one knee and said these words..."Helga...We have been together for almost 6 years. I want to make this one-day you will never forget. I already asked your parents permission...Now all I need is yours. Helga...I love you more than anything in life…I love you more then life it's self...Helga, will you marry me?"  
  
Helga started crying. She said..."Arnold I love you so much...Yes I will marry you!" Arnold slid the ring on her finger and embraced her. They were both crying now.  Everyone had tears in their eyes...They were all clapping for them knowing this is **their special time. Nothing could have ruined their moods. After the proposal they ate cake and danced a while longer. The last dance was Arnold and Helga's song. The song was..."Your All I Need To Get By" by Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell. After that they all started cleaning up.   
  
After they were done cleaning up they all left...All that was left was Helga...Phoebe...And Gerald...and naturally the borders. Arnold and the crew went up to his room and hung out in there for a little while. Gerald and Phoebe started to get tired so they went to the guest room and fell asleep. Arnold asked Helga to go try on the dress and he will meet her down stairs. She agreed.   
  
Once they were dressed...They were ready to go. Arnold forgot one thing so he asked Helga to stay here. She replied..."No let me go with you and we will go to the restaurant after words please baby." "Helga please stay here...I will be back shortly." replied Arnold. She sighed and kissed him...They stood in front of the door kissing for a little bit till his grandpa sighed "Oh sorry grandpa" Arnold said quickly. He then pulled away and left. She went and sat down on the couch with Grandma and Grandpa and watched T.V. for a while. Her and the Grandparents talked while waiting till Arnold came back.  
  
Arnold went outside with tears in his eyes. He didn't want to go without her for she couldn't see what he was getting her until he got home. He started up the car and was off. He had to go across town. He had to go and get some roses for her. When he came to the train tracks he had to stop. A train was coming...But wasn't quite there yet. While he was waiting...He decided to switch the station. What he didn't notice was the drunk speeding towards him. When he looked up it was too late...The drunk already smashed into the back of him. Arnold got flung forward from the impact of the crash and onto the train tracks. He wasn't able to start the car and the door wouldn't open. When he looked to see how far the train was…the train was close. As he turned his head all he saw was the bright lights of the train. It drug him for a 1 mile. He died on impact.   
  
Half an hour later the phone rang. They asked Grandpa to come down and identify this body. Helga over heard him and she wanted to go with him. Grandpa didn't want her to come...Just in case it was him. When he looked down into her eyes he could see that she wanted to go with him. They got into the car and drove to the Morgue. Helga could feel herself getting sicker by the second. Thoughts were racing through her mind. She prayed that it wasn't him.   
  
When they finally got to the table...Helga took one look at him and fell to her knees. She screamed..."OH GOD NO!!!! WHY HIM???!!!! WHY NOW???!!!! WE WERE GOING TO GET MARRIED AND HAVE BEAUTIFUL CHILDREN!!! WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?" Phil (Arnold's grandpa) picked her up off the ground and hugged her tightly...He told the man it was Arnold. The man asked if they were going to have an open casket or a closed casket funeral...He wasn't that badly injured to where he had to have a closed casket funeral so he told the man it was going to be an open casket.   
  
After all the papers were signed...He took Helga back to the Boarding House. Once they got in she told pookie (grandma) the news...She and Helga were crying in each other's arms. Phil then joined in. All the noise awoke Gerald and Phoebe. They asked what happened and Phil explained the best he could. Phoebe flung herself into Gerald's arms and broke down. She then noticed Helga...sitting in the corner all by herself rocking back and forth crying her pretty blue eyes out. Phoebe walked over and embraced Helga. Phoebe and Helga stayed like that for about a half an hour until Gerald asked if he could comfort Helga. Gerald then broke down and hugged Helga. He knew what she was going through. He just lost his best friend...but at least he still had Helga.   
  
Phil then said the funeral would be in a couple days. He and pookie went to bed. After a little while Phoebe and Gerald went to bed. Helga walked up into Arnold's room and broke down. She laid on his bed for a little while until she started getting poems in her mind. At once she got up and wrote 3 of them that she was going to read at the funeral. She was so exhausted from crying she finally fell asleep.**

   
(Skips the couple days of crying)  
  


May 30th, 2000  
  
The day finally came. They all awoke and got ready. The funeral was today. There were so many people there. They weren't surprised. When it was time for Helga to speak she went up there with tears in her eyes. When she finally got the courage to speak she said this.   
  
"I know all of you as well as I am taking this really hard. He was the best person I EVER knew. He was ALWAYS there whenever someone needed help. Only if it was for advice. I know what Arnold would want to be done. This is what he would want to happen. He wouldn't want us to cry for him. He would want us to press on. To never forget him for the things he left us in this great world even after he was taken so early in his life, but also not dwell on his loss. He and I had big plans. I will miss him as well as all of you will. As I was lying in his bed the night it happened, I was able to write 3 poems. I dedicated these to him. Now I will press on with the first one. It is called "Black Rose"

  
She looked him over  
And choked back her tears  
It wasn't supposed to end this way  
They were in love  
She laid a single black rose on his chest and slowly walked away  
Always will she remember  
His warm touch  
Now cold as ice  
His beautiful eyes  
Now forever closed  
And his love...  
Never to be felt again.  
  
I wrote this based on how I was able to see how he was going to look today. The second one is called "True Love"

  
I remember how it felt to have your arms around me  
It felt so good to have you near  
You used to say I was beautiful  
Words that I longed to hear  
Hearts joined together  
Souls joined as one  
We saw each other through the bad times  
And through the laughter and the fun.  
Sadness was in your heart  
and I couldn't help you through the pain.  
You disappear one spring night  
Leaving on the midnight train.  
Never did I realize  
How alone I'd feel  
Never did I notice  
How you made me real  
Now you are gone  
Just an angel in the sky  
Now I am here alone  
Just waiting until I die.  
  
And last but not least...The third one is called "Forever Has An End."

  
I held your hand  
I kissed your lips  
I touched your body  
I never knew love like this  
You whispered words in my ear  
Telling me all the things I'd like to hear  
You told me that you loved me  
You said you would love me forever  
But like all things, forever has an end  
You disappeared one May night  
I loved you but that wasn't enough  
To keep you safe  
To keep you alive  
I love you for always  
I will sing your name  
I will always remember you.  
My lover.  
My friend.  
  
Now I would like to leave you with this last thought. Always remember him for he will be over you watching you. And when you have a problem, talk to him through prayer and I am sure you will find your way. Thank you all for coming here today. Thank you for just being here and please, please don't forget to pay your last respects to my Fiancé.  
  
After Helga got off the podium, everyone had tears on their eyes. Helga went over to where she was sitting and started crying harder and harder than ever. Now she new that she will never see him again, not until it is her time to go.   
  
Once the priest was done saying his piece, it was time to pay their respects and head over to the cemetery. Everyone walked by and said their good-byes...Helga was to be the last. She stood there and stared at him. She said this..."Arnold...What am I going to do? I am lost without you. I am breaking apart by the minute...Why didn't you let me go with you...At least we would be together right now! I miss you so much and I will always love you and I will never forget you baby you are my world. I have to go and get to the cemetery now." She leaned over and kissed him one last time and walked with support from Phil.   
  
Once at the cemetery, the priest was finishing up and everyone put his or her roses on top of the casket. After that was done Helga put the poems (all 4 of them) and a black and white rose in the casket. She would not put the ring in there...As that would be the most treasured thing she could own. After the casket was done being lowered into the ground everyone started leaving to go and meet at the restaurant so they can eat.   
  
After the meals and talking were done, she asked if she were able to go and visit Arnold. Phil and Gertie (Arnold's Grandparents' names) agreed and they took her. Once they were there...She kneeled in front of the grave and broke down once more. She then started to talk..."Arnold WHY oh why didn't you take me with you? We could be together and I wouldn't be down here suffering...Oh Gosh I wish I were with you. We were supposed to be together forever...We were going to have beautiful children and we would be together...Forever...I guess once my time is done here...We will be together once again. Well...I am going to get going now...Please watch over me my love...I need you to. I will love you always...I will remember you always." She kissed her fingers and then placed it on the grave. When she stood up, she felt as though he was right behind her. She looked up into the sky and she could hear him. "I will watch over you Helga...I didn't want take you with me. I want you to have a wonderful life here on Earth...We will be together once more...I love you. You are my world also."   
  
She walked away from the grave and took one last look. She will be back again and again...Just not anytime soon. She still needed to heal from having something torn from her life. When she looked back forward she walked ahead. She then put her arms around Phil and Gertie, as they too, would be moving on soon. They would never forget what an amazing day May 27th, 2000 had been. It would live on forever, as well as the rest of the days that Arnold had been in.   
  
I guess forever has an end...Sad but true. If it happens to you...Be strong and press on as your other would have wanted you to. *The End*  
  
I know this may have been stupid...But this happened to me! So please be kind...I mean...I am doing this so I can have some closure on this ordeal. Thank you once again for reading my story...Have a wonderful and love filled life! ~Amy


End file.
